Campo de ferias
by madalena merry-chan
Summary: Sakura não gosta de nehnum rapaz desde pequena e era muito séria e depois que o pai morreu sua vida não era a mesma. mas mal sabe ela que nesse verão ela vai conhecer pessoas novas e viver um amor inisquecivel. sasusaku
1. a chegada e amigos novos

O campo de ferias

- Mae!! - Resmongava uma menina de cabelos roseiros e olhos de cor esmarela chamada Sakura -Eu nao quero ir para o campo de ferias!

- Nada filha, tu vais e pronto... - manda a mae com toda a seriadade, ela nao custumava ser assim mas e que ela desde que no mes passado moreu o sr. Haruno

( Familia Haruno ), a sra. Haruno andou muito ocupada e mandona na filha, quis a mandar agora para o campo de ferias para a filha que parceu deprimida relaxar e conheser novas pessoas e pode ser que a filha ja que tinha 17 anos podia arranjar um namorado ou ate se casar + tarde, a filha nunca gostou de ninguem especificamente nem deu nunca muita importancia aos rapazes que sempre suspiravam ao ver ela, e mae logicamente queria ver a filha feliz com uma pessoa que ela realmemte gostava mas chegou ao um certo ponto que a filha ja nem sonhava com o marido de sua vida e dizia que era um despreguisio de tempo o tal amor em que ela sonhou qunado era pequena - Eu quero que tu te divirtas e fassas novas amigas e pode ser que encontras a pessoa edial para te acompanhar na vida!!

- Ja te disse um milhao de vezes que isso nunca vai aconteser pq eu nao gosto de ninguem e amor nao e do meu tipo, para mim e despredicio de tempo.

- Nao te atrevas a dizer isso... Agora vai arrumar as tuas malas que partes de manha cedo, se nao estiveres pronta amanha as 8 horas de manha em ponto nao sei o que te fasso!!

Ai Sakura foi para o quanrto sem falar mais nada pq sabia que era inutil e sabia que era melhor arrumar as malas pq sabia de que a mae era capaz de lhe fazer.

No dia seguinte a Sakura desceu as escadas da casa com a mala nao maos e uma numchila nas costas. Ela tinha uns CAPRI-JENS e um TOP que vai ate ao umbigo fazendo ficar este a amostra a a cor do top era azul. A mala era rasa e a numchila era de mesma cor da mala. Cabelo prendido com uma mola nao deixando ver a altura deste e dua fanjas de cabelo soltas para a frante.

- Linda! - exclama a mae - Agora vamos...

Assim as duas partiram de carro para onde para o outacarro que ia levar todos os miudos que iam para o CAMP KONOHA .

Ao chegar la a mae deu muitos remongoes com a filha e dizer os cuidados que deve ter e tal... enfim o autocarro chegou a mae foi embora e a Sakura apos pausar a mala nas pagagens subiu e quase naio avia lugar so havia 1 atras onde um bando de raparigas estava centado: uma rapariga com cabelo choculate. amarrados em um coque, e olhos da mesma cor, uma com cabelo azulado soltos e olhos perulados, outra com cabelo loiro amarrado num alto rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis e havia + uma menina louira tb com olhos castanhos e cabelo dela presos em quatro todos para tras. Tb havia outros lugares mas dissidiu sentar la. Quando se sentou as raparias olharam para ela e a de cabelos loiros comeca a falar:

- Oi! meu nome e Ino, esta e a Ten-ten - a pontando para a dos coques - esta e a temari - apontando para a menima dos quatro totos - e aquela e a Hinata - a memina com cabelos azulados.

- Prazes meu nome e Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

- Prazes - disseram todas sorridentes para a menina dai aparece um rapaz com cabelo prezo num rabo de cavalo alto e olhos castanhos tal como o cabelo.

- Entao meninas a quanto tempo!

- Oi! Sakura este e Shikamaro. - Disse a tTemari.

- Prazer Shakamaro meu nome e Sakura.

- Prazer e meu conhecer + uma problematica!! - Disse o Shikamaro

-Shikamaro para ti e tudo e todos sao problematicos ... - Temari

- Claro Temari especialmente tu! - exclamou o rapaz mas logo em seguida o munitora estava a pedir atencao e todos o fizeram.

- Atencao!! Vou fazer a chamada: Neji

- Aqui -disse com o maior tedio

- Shikamaro

- Aqui

- Lee

- Aqui

- Hinata

- Aqui

- Ino

- Aqui

- Temari

- Aqui

- Sakura

- Aqui - ai todos viraram em direcao a voz pq era uma miuda nova e queriam todos vela, no mesmo enstante os rapazes babaram, menos Shikamaro e Neji que nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para ver quem e a novata.

- Bem ... Ten-ten

- Aqui

- Naruto

- Aqui

- Krin

- Claro que tou aqui ves mal??

- Hikari e Hikaro

- Aqui - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, elas eram gemiaas e as mais amigas da Karin, pensando bem as unicas

... E assim continuaou a chamada depois quando ima partir a Karin parou o outocarro e todos olharam pra ela:

- Praem o autocarro o Sasuke ainda nao chegou!!'

- O pai dele vai la levalo de carro. - disse o munitor

Karin suspirou de alivio e assim partiram.

Qnado chegram ao acampamento todos foram para fora do autocarro e tiraram as suas mala e foi ai que chegou uma limusina e de la saiu um homem a cerca de 40 anos e de seguida um adolescente com ou menos 18 anos e cabelo espetado para tras e duas franjas a cair para a frente e era de cor preto e olhos onix. De certa forma todas as raparigaas menos sakura, Ten-ten, Temari e Hinata e a Ino, babaram.

Quando o Pai falou qualquer coisa com o monitor e despediu-se do muido foi emborra na sua limusina e ai a Karin correu para o pescoso do rapaz :

- Sasukezinho!! Finalmente.

- Sai do meu pescoso e deixame ir por juntar-se ao grupo.

- Es tao mau! – disse ela sem sair do pescosso do rapaz mas quando ia lhe dar um beijo na buxeixa ela a tirou socinho e foi ter com um bando de rapazes.

A Sakura se virou pra as meninas e disse:

- Ou e so impresao minha ou ele e o mais rico Uchia Sasuke??

- Nao e impresao tua querida, ele e Uchia Sasuke e meu namorado!! – a Sakura e as meninas viraram para a voz e viram Carin com Hikari e Hikaro.

- Ok era so para saber se era impresao ou nao.

- Mas fica avisada que nao podes aproximarte dele senao… - disse Karin mas foi intorrompida por Sakura

- Senao o ke?? Vais me bater?? Olha eu nem gusto de nenhum rapaz nem que ele seja bonito nao vou gostar dele e para mim tb nao e so a aparencia que impota… ok? Tu nem Sabes a minha mentalidade e ja estas ai a falar!

- Queida nao e presiso saber a mentalidade da pessoa para saber que ela baba pelo Uchia sem nem sequer mostrar isso. – Irronisou Hikaro.

- Pois bem ja ficas avisada na mesma! – disse Karin indo emborra e ser seguida por Hikari e Hikaro.

- Meu dues que foi isto? – Perguntou Ino pasma tal como as outras mas imidiatamente todas sairam do transe e Temari respodeu:

- Uma conversa abitul da parte das fanaticas de Uchia com Sakura, uma miuda normal que parece nao gostar mesmo do Uchia.

- Bom meninas vamos la os outros estam a reunir-se! - disse sakura

- E vamos – Responderam todas indo e sendo seguidas por Sakura.

Quando todos estiveram reunidos o monitor tumou a palavra:

- Bom criancas e assim temos cabanas suficientes para este ano em cada ficar 1 par.

- Enato quer dizer que em cada cabana faca 2 pessoas? - perguntou um miudo qual quer

- Exatamente agora vou escolher os pares:

Ten-ten / Niji

Ino / Sai

Temari / Shikamaro

Naruto / Hinata

Karin / Suijutsu

Sasuke / Sakura

…

Quado o ,monitor acabou a chamda teve que ouvir os resmungos da parte da Karin porque como sempre ela queria ficar com o Sasuke, os outros concordaram perfeitamente, quer dizer quase todos pq nem Sasuke nem Sakura gostaram da ideia mas nao reclamarao.

Sasuke POVS

Porque tinha que ficar justo com uma rapariga? Quer dizer ela e estranha. Que cor e essa de cabelo? E que raios olhos esmarelos sao esses?… pronto os olhos ate sao lindos mas agora o cabelo e estranho!! Nao, ela e estranha.

Sakura POVS

Porque tinha que ficar com um rapaz? Ele e estranho, calmo de mais. Nao gosto dele… pensando bem eu nao gosto de nenhum rapaz.

Quando todos entram na cabana foram arrumar as coisas. Sakura e Sasuke nem uma palavra disseram ate o jantrar… (a na cabana havia cumida, praticamente havia tudo)

O Sasuke chegou a cosinha e viu a Sakura comer cancha e pao.

Aqueceuo jantar e tb comesou a comer. Era um cilensio de tao maneira comodo para a Sakura mas ela por incrivel ficou calada, e foi exatamente isso que nao passou despresebido por Sasuke Que ficou icomodado por isso… pq percebeu que a miuda era diferente e que ela nao gostava dele que de certa forma exatamente por isso o incomodava, nenhuma parariga reziste aos encantos dele e oferecem-se para ele, mas ela nao, ela nem fala com ele quanto mais olha para ele. Entao dissidiu perguntar:

- Es estranha… - Queria pergunatar para ela pq ela e assim, tipo nao gosta dele e nem olha para ele mas foi entorrompido pore la.

- Pensavas que eu iria,quando chegassemos a cabana, oferser-me tal como as outras fariam?? Pensavas que ia gostar de ti tal como as outras?? Entam penseste mal. Nao sou uma ofercida. E apesar de admtir que es bonito nao e so isso que conta numa pessoa, muito menos o dinheiro. E eu ja a anos nao gusto de nunhum rapaz e nao e agora que vou gostar. – acabando de dizer isso se levantou lavou a loisa e saiu deixado um Sasuke pasmo por dentro, indiferente por for a… e com muitas duvidas sobre a ultima fraze.


	2. A conversa e as 2 garotas

Amaneceu no acampamento. Eram + ou - 5 da manhã quando Sasuke acordou e foi a janela para fecha-la por causa do frio, não que não tivese sol mas de manhã era sempre frio. Quando chegou a janela avistou uma menina de cabelos roseiros e duas meninas ao seu lado com cabelos pretos na mesma num rabo de cavalo tal como a de cabelos roceiros. Elas as tres estavam viradas de frente para rio e de costas para ele ele nao consegui ver os rostos mas reconheceu uma, a de cabelos roseiros, que paraceia a Sakura e que estava no meio das duas meninas. Ele nunca havia visto essas meninas lá então dessidiu ir lá ver que se passava. Vestiu-se e foi para la, quando estava chegando parou e viu que elas não reparaam que estava ali e estavam só fitando o rio até que a menina do lado direito quebrou o silencio:

- Enatou estas a dizer que estas na mesma cabana que o Uchia Sasuke??

- É. ... Por mais que pareça ridiculo é verdade.

-Então estas a querer dizer que odeias o tipo mais bonito de todo o país??

- Sim.

- Então parece que se algum dia tu te apoixonares vai ser um milagre porque se não te apoixonaste por esse és mesmo foda.

- Não e só a beleza e dinheiro que importa mas sim a pessoas. E ele não é a pessoa mas sim o frio...

- ja sei que queres dizer mas ... nao eras tu que gostavas de rapazes assim??

- muitos anos atras sim.

- então és mesmo foda.

Ele ficou outra vez em duvida ... poraquê ela disse muitos anos atras?- pensou ele.

Foi para a cabana, depois iria saber quem elas eram mas o que mais olhe enterresava era a fraze de ontem e também a de hoje lançadas pela Haruno.

* * *

OI PESSOAL!!

ESPERO QUE ESTESJAM A GOSTAR...

MAS QUEM SERAM AS DUAS GAROTAS MESTERIOSAS SEM FECE?

BEM... ISSO SÓ SABERAM SE LERESM O PROXIMO CAPITULO!

XAU

BJS ADORO-VOS


	3. wau õ que estão a fazer aqui?

Todos estavam a beira do ria a espera do munitor chegar que hove uma renão de emergencia.

DE longe podia-se ver o munitor e mais duas raparigas a chegar. Elas tinhas cabelo preto e olhos igualmente negros. Sasuke constantou que eram as raparigas que ele viu hoje de manha á beira do lago, e que já conhecia bastante bem. E até demais.

-Bem meninos e meninas, descupem a demora. - Começou o monitor quando chegou - Eu Envoquei etá renião para dar boas vindas as lindas senhoritas que es´ão aqui a ver. Hikari Uchiha e Hikaro Uchiha. São gemias e irmãs do famoso Sasuke.

Todos estavam de olhos aregalados. Ninguém sabia que Sasuke tinha irmãs. Que defacto não enformou ninguem.

Sakura, que foi a primeira a sair do transe, pegou as duas pelas mão e elas começaram a correr. Quando estvam suficiente longe para falar elas pararm.

- Porque vocês não me disseram nada? - Perguntou Sakura incridula.

- Nós só querias ter uma verdadeira amiga. E seb soubesses que nós somos Uchiha"s tu não ias ser nossa amiga. - Respondeu Hikari.

- Tu não fazes ideias de como é ser filhas de um Uchiha. Nós não podemos ter amigos verdadeiros pois todos que nos rodeiam só querem saber da nossa furtuna, mesmo que nós não sejamos filhas verdadeiras. Nós somos adoptadas já que a senhora Uchiha teve 2 filhos e quando nasceu sasuke ela ficou extril. Ela queria tanto ter filhas que nos adoptou quando tinhasmos apenas 2 anos. - Defendeu Hikaro.

Ali passou um longo silencio que foi quebrado por Sakura.

- Entendo. Mas isso não explica a vossa atitude de enventar apelido falso e me mentirem... Mas eu vou perduar-vos só se voces me prometerem nunca mais mentir-me.

- Combinado. - Disseram as duas em anuncio.

De repente Sasuke aparceu e não parceu estar com bom homor.

- PORQUE QUE VOCES ESTÃO AQUI? - perguntou ele irritado.

- é uma longa história. É melhor a contarmos a noite já que vaoms ficar na mesma cabana. - Respondeu Hikro.

- Sem falta. - Disse Sasuke.

- Nós sabemos que és exigente mas não nos trates assim! Partes o meu coração. - Disse Hikari.

- Quero lá saber. - Respondeu Sasuke que já sabia que a sua meia irmã era apaixonada por ele mas ele só queria o bem dela. Queria que ela se apaixona-se realmente e não por assim. Por beleza. Ele queria só o bem dela, ela ama-se outra pesoa. Por isso a todu o custo queria afasta-la de si. Ele não a amava e esse era o facto.

Agora Sasuke ia esperar a noite ancioso para poder ouvir as explicações de suas irmãs. Elas tinham muito o k explicar.

* * *

Oi Pessoal!

Eu estou aqui para pedir desculpas pelo meu atraso em relação as fics mas eu tive problemas com o Natal e o Ano novo!

Bem espero que tenham gostado desde Capitulo.

com amor e carinha madalena

Bj

xau


	4. you have a messenger

Eu sei, eu sei!

eu peço outravez desculpas mas eu tive nega a matematica e tive que melhorala e olhem funcionou mas acho que vou ter que melhorar mais as outras por isso posso ficar se 1 ou 2 meses sem escrever por isso aproveitem. alias também estou a escrever um livro e que, quando acabar, vou postar na net ok?

espero quegostem deste capitulo!

Com a chegada da noite as meninas explicaram tudo ao sasuke: que elas se conheceram ao fugirem para uma festa e dos seus encontros. sabendo que elas mentiram para muita gente e que ate hoje, o facto que estava desconecido, foi esclarecido, ssuke pesou por um momento.

- Esta bem eu aceito as desculpas mas voces vão ter que contar isso aospais esta bem?

- Esta - reponderam as duas.

SAkura, que ate agora obcervava os tres irmãos atentamente, levantouse e com uma voz rispida disse:

- Vou dormir.

- Estas perturbada com alguma coisa? e se rexponderes sim é por causa da menssagem ? - perguntou Hikari.

- Alguma coisa me dix que isto é parvoice masa outra diz para responde-la. - repondeu ela saindo da sala.

FLASHBACK

A tarde chegou e Sakura estava a olha o rio com cara feia quando as Uchia´s aproximaram-se.

- O k passa? - Perguntou Hikaro.

Sakura mostrou-lhe o celular com uma menssagem que dizia assim:

" Acho que os teus olhos brilharde odio quando me vês mas o teu corpo dix outra coisa."

- HO MEU DEUS! - gritou Hikari.

FLASH BACK OFF

Sasuke sorriu sacrasticamenta ao vre o estado da suacompanheira da cabana.

FLASHBACK

- Sasuke! - chou-o Naruto.

- O k passa dobe?

- Porque olhas sempre para a Sakura? tem algo a var que ela é a unica rapariga que não cai aos teus pés?

- Algo assim.

- Pede o número a Temari.

- Fala português.

- Pensa: se queres conquistala fazer-se de dificel não funcona mas ao contrario pode funcionar mas quando és oculto e a melhor forma, e mais moderna, é mandares-lhe uma menssagem a dizers coisas maravilhosas não é? e a temari ter o númoro dela.

FLASBACK OFF

- Nunca pendei que Naruto fosse tão esperto! - murmorou Sasuke.

- Sasuke tu vens? - gritou Hikaro da escada.

- Já vou - respondeu sasuke.


End file.
